Klaine To The Rescue
by GleekLyndsey
Summary: Kurt and Blaine see that Finn is upset about Rachel and they know he wants her back, so they decide to come up with a plan to get the two back together.
1. Blaine and Kurt's Plan

"What is he doing over there..He's staring at something." Blaine whispered, his footsteps becoming quieter as he moved slowly towards Finn who was staring at the ground. "I don't know..Maybe he needed air but that doesn't explain why he's in the park. Shouldn't we go over?" Kurt asked, grabbing on to blaine's hand. They had come to the park to get air themselves, after a full hour of dancing to ABBA songs and listening to Santana's vocals. Blaine had spotted Finn just as they had walked into the park. "Yeah..But..He looks mad, so just don't get all crazy and stuff.." Kurt nodded as Blaine rose his eyebrow at him. Kurt was protective over his step brother even though everyone seemed to think It was finn who was over-protective. They took a couple steps forward when they heard him whisper something. "Did he just say something?" The boths looked at each other and then back to Finn before walking closer.

"Hey..Finn. What are you doing out here, it's freezing..Shouldn't you go home?" Kurt was now standing behind him. He could sense there was something really up..Finn never did this kind of thing unless it was something super bad. Blaine was still holding kurt's hand.

"Uh, what- I uh, No..I needed some time to..think about things. So i came here." As soon as Finn finished he got up and looked down, making sure not to make eye contact with any of the boys. "I'm just gonna call Quinn and then i'll be home okay? Tell mom i'm okay before she gets all worked up." and with that he walked off and left the two boys standing in the darkness.

"Well..It's Rachel." Blaine said, a sigh escaping his lips after saying her name. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "How in earth did you come up with that?" They were walking now, it was getting colder. Kurt had decided that blaine should just stay the night at his house since the drive back to Blaine's was a little far and he thought that would be an appropriate excuse. "Oh come on it's so obvious he still loves her Kurt, you know that already..I think he's just scared to admit it." He said, laughing a little. "Yeah..and he has a reason to, I mean Quinn is an awfully scary girl. She's like devil..but an angel at the same time." Kurt replied, his mind taken over by images of an angelic quinn fabray and suddenly, a devilish quinn. "Well, we need to do something. You don't want your brother to be miserable do you?" Kurt shakes his head slowly. "Okay well, We'll think of stuff later after the movie." Kurt nodded and squeezed the boys hand as they walked towards the door of the house.

Finn was standing by the school entrance, the place was completely silent and filled with darkness. Only 30 minutes ago he had been pushed out of these double doors by coach sylvester for fighting with Jesse . He didn't think it was fair, he was only helping out his friend. Friend? Rachel was more than just his friend, he knew that. She was like his bestest friend in the whole world. She kept the smile on his face and knowing that his relationship with Quinn was killing her inside, made him feel like crap. Rachel had done so much for him and he didn't even repay her. He always felt like that bestfriend who failed a lot.

It was 11PM. He knew he should call Quinn and apologise but he didn't want to. He was helping Rachel, why should he apologise for that? sure there was no need for the fight but..It was Jesse who started it. Finn sat down on the stairs and pulled his phone out, he quickly dialled Quinn's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Uh..Quinn, I uh, just wanted to say sorry for what happened tonight and I'll um- I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Then he pushed his phone into his pocket and got up. His mind was buzzing with different thoughts. He kept thinking of her, Rachel..The way she looked at prom, like a little princess, so beautiful he thought but what was stuck in his mind was the image of Jesse kissing her, well..her neck..and touching her. Finn was supposed to be that guy, not Jesse. Finn always felt guilty for having these feelings for Rachel when he is dating Quinn but he couldn't help it. He couldn't deny that he was still in love with her.

He was at the door now. His front door, he took a deep breath and stepped in, greeted by a laughing Kurt Hummel.

"Oh hey Frankenteen, we were just talking about you." Blaine said as he nudged kurt who was still in hysterics. "Really..Well as much as I'd like to hear about what you guys are laughing at..I'd rather just get to bed. So..Goodnight and..you know..don't make too much noise." Damn. He knew kurt would think of other things when he said that. Him and his dirty mind. Blaine had definitely been a bad influence on him. Finn quickly jogged upstairs and got into bed.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kurt was now on the floor and blaine was on the Coffee Table. "Kurt..Kurt- Hey kurt! Look at me..I'm frankenteen" He saw kurt close his eyes tight and then snicker before bursting into fits of laughter, Blaine joined him before actually joining him on the floor. "Okay..So i know i shouldn't have let you drink alcohol but at least you're honest when you're drunk..So let's see." he looked at kurt before smirking. "Do you love me?" He saw kurt smile and sigh..a happy sigh before Blaine jumped a little as kurts hand squeezed Blaine's backside. "Yeah i do love you blaine wobbler." Blaine sighed as kurt went into hysterics again. "Wobbler, oh god blaine did you hear that? WOBBLER!" They both laughed with each other for at least 5 minutes until Blaine helped him onto the couch.

"Okay so..About this plan for Finn. Does it include Finchel getting back together..or not?" Blaine sipped his water before handing it to a half-sobered kurt. "Well..I think that's the only way it's gonna work out." Kurt sipped the water and looked towards the TV screen, mouthing the words to 'Dancing Queen'. Blaine watched in contentment before coughing. "Kurt..Focus. Now, We have to get them in the same room at least, but we can't do it at school..Too much people around." He looked away for a moment..Before feeling the couch shake a little as kurt jumped up. "i know! i know! Blaine seriously i know! Okay listen." By this time blaine was just staring at him. "Okay so..You and I will invite rachel over..Then we'll make finn go into my bedroom, where he'll find Rachel and then they'll talk." Kurt saw blaine smile. "Not a good idea..?" Blaine laughed. "It's perfect but let's do something a little different..Just a little." Kurt slouched down and nodded before moving a little closer to Blaine. "We'll Invite Rachel over..and she'll stay the night. Then during the night We'll leave, Go back to my place, Call finn..Make up some sorta excuse for him coming into your bedroom. But he won't find you sleeping there..He'll find Rachel..And I'm pretty sure he'll take advantage of that. Not in a dirty way of course..Well i hope." .. "God Blaine That is perfect!" Blaine jumped a bit as Kurt screamed those slightly inappropriate words. Tomorrows over-breakfast discussion was certainly gonna be interesting.

It was morning, Well Finn could tell from all of the noise downstairs. The smell of pancakes wafted through the small gap under the door and straight towards his nose. He jumped up and smiled before grabbing a shirt and pulling it on and then he swung open the door and hurried downstairs where he could already hear Kurt groaning.

"I'm so glad my dad and carole have left already, They'd kill me if they saw me like this. I'm never drinking again." Kurt rubbed his head as he flipped the pancakes. Finn was sitting at the table now, Blaine and him began talking about Carole and Burt's late honeymoon trip.

"Oh frankenteen.. You're up early. By the way..You missed mom and dad. They've left already." Kurt said as he layed out the pancakes on the plates and passing a smile at Blaine. He then sat down. "So, what are you gonna do while they're gone? have a party..Ruin the place?" Kurt asked before taking a bite of his pancake. "No. I'm just gonna act like i do when they're here." Finn replied as he took a sip of orange juice. There was silence for a minute before Blaine nudged Kurts chair and mouthed 'Don't tell him about Rachel'. Kurt nodded and then looked down. "So you're gonna be in your room all night?" He looked over at Blaine who was smiling adoringly at him. "Yeah probably." Kurt sighed at the lack of conversation coming from Finn. He knew he was upset about Rachel but he never thought it was that bad. "Good. Well. If you need anything, Just call me from your room and I'll bring it to you. You don't have to come out." He saw Finn's eyes widen at the shock before he smiled and nodded. They all went silent and continued eating.


	2. Hide and Don't seek?

It was 5 Oclock. Finn was in his bedroom playing the X Box, He had gotten to a round of COD that he hadn't been to before and he was determined to finish it. He didn't have any clue that Rachel would be here in less than an hour..and since Kurt was being his slave, he had no reason to get out of the room and find out. Meanwhile downstairs, Blaine was finishing his 5th beer. The two boys had decided that this weekend was gonna be there 'we don't care, let's party' weekend since Kurt had just been humiliated at prom and Blaine wanted to help him forget about it but it was actually Blaine who was forgetting about it..Since he was already drunk. Kurt, why is finn tall..i saw pictures of his dad and he wasn t tall and obviously carole isn t tall..You know what i think happened, i think he s actually somebody elses baby and he got swapped at birth . By this time Kurt was staring at Blaine, like he was deciding on what was the right thing to say. Blaine this is not Eastenders, we are not in London and carole is not Ronnie Mitchell. He explained. You watched Eastenders too? Blaine jumped up and down. I thought i was the only one..because you know. It s a show in the UK and it s really sad and there is a lot of drama and the baby swap thing was just crazy and- He paused, seeing kurt s reaction. He was staring at blaine and a smirk crept up on his face. Blaine. Yes i watched it. Now..Can we get back to deciding on the excuse we re gonna have for Finn coming into my bedroom." Blaine looked away smirking, You know, Kurt when you say that, it sounds wrong. I hope you know that. It sounds so so wrong, incest actually. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, Oh gosh, you saying that is just wrong. You re drunk. Kurt said as he sighed and turned away from blaine. And you re sexy! Kurt s head perked up and he snickered. Did you just quote family guy? Blaine shook his head from side to side before smirking. "Maybe." They both laughed and quickly kurt got up and picked up the phone. "Okay so, Everything is gonna work out okay? We have our excuse for Finn coming into my room, and Rachel will be over at 6. You've told your dad that we'll be home super late and not to wait up. We've gotten finn his pizza and he'll be in his room all night long playing the stupid X-Box. Perfect. Anything else?" Kurt quickly text rachel. "Hurry Here Berry! Movie's On!" They decided to tell her that Finn didn't wanna see her, just so she wouldn't go into the room or anything when they weren't looking. Blaine crawled onto the floor, over to the TV and put the disc in the DVD player. They had decided on watching a horror movie, they knew that Rachel wouldn't wanna watch it and would probably fall asleep soon.

Just as the DVD came on there was a soft knock downstairs. Kurt quickly raced out and down. Kurt heard finn's voice from his bedroom, asking who was at the door. "Just the pizza guy Finn! Don't get up!" He went downstairs and opened the door, greeted by a smiling Rachel Berry. "Hello Kurt hummel!" Someone's enthusiastic Kurt thought as he hugged her. His smile widened as he spotted the pizza guy coming up the drive. He payed for the two pizzas and closed the door. "Rachel, So..How are you?" He set the pizzas down and walked into the kitchen with her, grabbing some wine coolers for her, since she was light weight and got drunk on a sip, he thought It'd be easier for her to sleep while she was not sober. "Oh kurt..No, no alcohol please, i can't trust my-" She was cut off with a glare from kurt, sending the 'you're drinking these wine coolers and that's that.' She smiled and took them from him. "Infact..it won't kill me to have one. So..Which movie shall we be watching? I was thinking maybe Chicago or..Enchanted!" She followed kurt upstairs, grabbing her little pink bag on the way, it was filled with her clothes. "We're gonna watch Paranormal Activity 2, Blaine likes horror movies..so..we decided on that one. Also, You're sleeping in my bed, Blaine and I are on the floor" He heard rachel humm and turned to her. "Is that okay?" She nodded and he smiled. "Perfect, lets go- Oh and um..Blaine is drunk Already so..Don't try and kiss him again or i may have to throw you out the window." - "Noted." She giggled and walked into the room. "Blaine! Hi! How are you?" She jumped onto the mattress on the floor with blaine and laughed as Blaine grabbed her. Kurt stood in the door frame and sighed. "You two are just..God i don't even know, I'll be back in a minute." He grabbed one of the pizzas and headed across the hallway and into Finn's room. "Hey Frankenteen, Here's your pizza. Remember, if you need anything else, just call my name." Finn nodded and kurt gave him a thumbs up before walking out and closing the door behind him. This was gonna be a lot harder now that Rachel was here..She was a loud girl, her screaming and shouting was definitely gonna be heard from Finn's room.

"Oh god Kurt..Look at her! Look- AHH! Wait-" The three burst into hysterics as they saw the woman being dragged downstairs. "Oh god look at her legs! Look at how fake it is!" Kurt screamed, trying to contain his laughs. "I know..Look Blaine- Blaine?" Rachels tone caught Kurts attention, they both turned and saw a sleeping Blaine. "Great..What am i gonna do now?" Kurt said after sighing. "Wait..were you two..gonna do it?" Rachel started laughing again, falling back against the bed. She was beyond drunk now. Her hair was messy and she had spilled most of her alcohol down herself. "No we were not going to do 'it'!" Kurt threw a pillow off Rachels head and they both started fighting. "Hummel, I'm gonna win- OH" The tiny brunette missed him and fell onto kurt's bed. "Rachel..Maybe you should just go to sleep. You are way to drunk." He saw her begin to crawl up the bed and smirked. "Good..I'll just be going to bed too." He lied. He wanted her to go to bed so he could get this started..and as if he just read her mind, which is mad in a way, she crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. "Kurt..Does finn hate me? because i'm sorry if he does i just..i love him and he's cute and his little face- He had large hands though." Kurt raised his brow and stared at her. "Rachel. Sleep. Now." He saw her smile and then shift a little, probably trying to get comfortable. Bingo! She's snoring! Here goes- Dammit. He thought, glancing over at Blaine who was sound asleep. "Blaine!" He crawled over and nudged him. "Blaine, It's time to go come on! Wake up- Dammit Blaine i sware you better wake- oh hello." Blaine stared up at Kurt through half closed eyes. "I'm awake, Chill. Crap my head spinning." That's what you get for getting wasted anderson, Kurt thought as he got up and grabbed Blaines hand. "Come on before she wakes up or something. I think Finn is also asleep, We'll see in a minute now come on!" He pulled Blaine's hand and they both silenty tiptoed over to the door, opening it slowly. "Look at her, She's so cute." Kurt laughed at Blaine's comment. "Don't you think it'd be awesome for us to have a daughter like her?" Kurt nodded slowly. "Yeah..Actually it would." They both stared at Rachel before Blaine shoved him out the door. "Okay go check on Frankenteen, I'll go downstairs and grab the stuff we need." Blaine whispered. They were acting like ninjas right now, sneaking around as if they were trying to steal something. Kurt walked off to finn's room and opened the door slowly, Yup, sound asleep..He then closed the door and walked downstairs where Blaine was grabbing random things from around the room. "And why exactly do we need the DVD?.." Blaine jumped. "Damn Kurt don't do that to me. We need it because i wanna watch it when we get to my place, I fell asleep during it, remember?" Kurt laughed and walked over to the door. "Mhm..Now lets go, we only have 3 hours for this to work." Blaine nodded slowly and walked over to kurt. They opened the door, stepped out and then locked it.

It was cold outside, Freezing actually, They were both laughing hysterically as Blaine started singing "baby it's cold outside". They got in Blaine's car, Kurt was driving as he hadn't really had much to drink. "Okay, I'm gonna call him now. You ready?" Kurt asked as he turned to Blaine, The boy nodded and then Kurt grabbed his phone, he dialled Finn's number and smiled as it rang. "Pick up..Pick up! Pick up! Finn! Hi, Sorry to wake you but is there any chance you could bring me some water? I have a sore head..and since i've been your slave all night, you owe me." He heard Finn's voice crack up and then a long sigh followed by a 'Fine'. "Great. Hurry though!" He hung up and then turned to Blaine. "Let's go.."


	3. What do we do now Hudson?

He was still completely confused. Weren't they just kissing? Wasn't she just on his lap? He sighs and gets up. "Nevermind what the hell am i doing..how about what the hell are you doing..?" Rachel raised her brow and got out of bed, grabbing kurt's pink robe and throwing it around her tiny body. "I was invited her by my friend! I thought you didn't wanna speak to me huh? You think you can just crawl into bed with me. Not on hudson! Get out!" Finn stared at her, god she was sexy when she was pissed. There wasn't really a time when she wasn't sexy. "You're cute." Was all he could say, he saw her blush a little. "Well..I don't care, get out!" She had her hands on her hips..and that robe was showing off her legs. It took all he had not to just go over there, push her against the wall and take her. He was drooling a little. "I don't wanna go out.." She sighed. "Fine..I'll go home." He quickly got up and walked over to her, his hand was on her shouler. Her skin burned again his hand. She was staring up at him, breathing heavily. He had never been alone with Rachel so late in his room before..well kurt's. "You don't have to Leave Rach.." His hands were on her hips. Just like in his dream. He wanted to kiss her so bad but she would never let- "Kiss me." Wait what. what did she just say. Was this another dream or what the hell? "What..?" She looked into his eyes, her hands were on his shoulders. "Please, kiss me.." Okay. He leaned down and slowly placed his lips on hers. He thought she would like it to be a slow and passionate kiss but no..next thing, she was grabbing him and kissing him roughly..like she needed him. He slowly backed her against the wall. "Rach.." He said in a low voice, She must have liked that as she was again, attacking his lips. "Finn..I've missed you." He missed her too, but right now, she wouldn't even let him tell her that. She was too busy attacking his lips, he really didn't mind though. They kissed for approximately 5 minutes, she was pressed up against the wall and he cupped the back of her thigh, hoisting her up, her legs were around his waist. "Rachel...We can't do this." She didn't hear him, she was too busy kissing his swollen, well-kissed lips. She wanted him..no..she needed him. No what was she doing? She couldn't do this here..in kurt's bedroom..half drunk. This wasn't atall special. "You're right." She jumped down and sighed, looking away. "I'm so stupid; Throwing myself at you!" He shook his head. She wasn't stupid atall. "Rachel, You're not okay..We've just..Missed each other.. That's all." She was nodding now, he was right. They hadn't spoke since prom..and they hadn't kissed since before Christmas, this was bound to happen soon. Rachel walked over to kurt's bed, sitting down. "Why did you come in here though? You must have known i was in here." He shook his head. "No..actually Kurt called me and told me to bring him water..you know? bring it to his bedroom- Wait." She was staring at him now, completely confused. "He set this up!" They both started laughing hysterically, Kurt was smart. Very smart. Rachel lay back on the bed, smiling. "Come lay with me Finn.." And he did just that.

Hours had gone by, they could tell because it had already started to get lighter outside. "So i think Dinosaurs definitely died out because they weren't getting enough food. I mean who wants to eat your friends..or you know, we don't go around eating each other do we?" Rachel just stared at him, Completely content, even if he wasn't making any sence atall. "You're very cute..." She whispered as she let her hands hover over his chest. Finn just smiled and took her hand, his face turned serious. "I'm sorry..Rachel..so sorry for everything that has happened in the last year. I know that..I broke your heart, and you kind of broke mines too, but they were both huge mistakes and I'm just so..sorry." Rachel lay against his chest, her eyes closed. "I know.. I'm sorry too." She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "We're teenagers Finn, that's what we do, we make mistakes and in the future we learn from them. It's how it works. I've certainly learned from my dreadful mistake. I would never wanna make someone feel as horrible as you felt, and i really would not like to feel the way I did and still..kind of do, again." That killed him. Why would she still feel like that now? He wanted to make it go away, he wanted to help fix her again. But how could he when he was the person who broke her? "I'm sorry..Rach" Rachel smiled and looked upto him, staring deep into his eyes. "Stop saying that..you have nothing to be sorry for Finn." What? Was she serious here? He had done so much to her it was no wonder she was still feeling this way about herself. Silence filled the room again, but at the same time it didn't feel awkward one bit. They were so comfortable with it. She was laying on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her. "Do you think two people can have a third chance at love?" Finn asked in a soft tone, wishing for her to simply say yes. "I think it's possible." That was good enough for him. The sun was coming up and yet they hadn't slept yet, well Kind of. Rachel was drifting off now, Finn glanced down at her. "Goodnight Rach." He smiled and closed his eyes.

Rain. That's what it sounded like to him. But it couldn't be raining? It never rained in this place. He opened one eye slowly. Rachel wasn't next him, that made him a little sad. He got up looked around, there was no sign of her atall. It was 6AM, who the hell got up at this time on a saturday? Rain. No rain? Where was that sound coming from, downstairs maybe? He opened the door and groaned as the sunlight from the window on in front shone into his eyes. "What the fu-" Singing. It was her. He knew it was her. The song sounded familiar, it was probably something from wicked..or chicago, since that was all she watched, he knew she loved musicals. Anything to do with theatre, she loved. He was making his way toward the bathroom now, she was naked in there. Rachel berry was in the shower, singing. In his house. Naked. Wet. Singing. Oh yeah he mentioned that. If he was guaranteed that if he walked in there and she wouldn't go crazy, he'd be in there with her now. But rachel woud go ape shit. Finn could hear the water go off, Maybe he could get in there..but by accident, or tell her it was by accident. He wanted in there now. It was driving him crazy, his hand was on the handle and he could hear her humm. Here goes Hudson, get ready to- TOWEL! Why the hell is she wearing a towel, crap..hudson. "Oh..Rachel I did not know you were in here, I'm so sorry." So why you still standing here hudson? Whatcha gonna say now. She was laughing, that was good right? "You're a terrible liar, i heard you come downstairs, I heard you outside the door too. I know what you were upto Finn." Rachel walked over to him slowly, still holding the towel close to her. "You're mad right now aren't you." He's confused, why would he be mad? Rachel is half naked in front of him. "Because..The towel is still around me, and you don't like it there do you?" Tease. She was licking her lips slowly, well..what seemed like slow motion to him. It was sexy, and SHIT she just bit her lip. Mailman. "Why don't you take it off..?" DEAD he thought as he stared at her. She was kidding right? she was just teasing him?...right? "I-I would but..y-you'd kill me..and in more than one way." She's touching him, her hand is on his chest, the other, gripping his shoulders. "Why don't you give it a try baby..come on.." Was she trying to kill him? Oh right..yeah he was already 100% dead. But he was gonna do this. "O-Okay." He slowly moved his hand over her shoulder and down to the edge of her towel, he hooked his finger in it before pulling it open. It automatically dropped to the floor...and then Blackness.

"Finn! Finn! Finn wake up now! Don't dare to this again!" .. "Woah-Wha-What." He rubbed his eyes slowly before sitting upright, NO WAY did that just happen again. He had another dream about her. "Wait..no shower? ..no towel?" He sounded sad, but she looked completely confused. "Uh..What?" Rachel asked, as she got up Finn shot her a glance, she was in a short towel, dripping wet. Finn raised his brow. "Oh Um, just out of the shower, i heard you calling me name..and when I got here you were still asleep..so.." She looked away. "Yeah i had a dream about you." Great Finn, now you better just explain it to her. "Really? Tell me more about it!" Oh crap, she was sitting right next to him, her olive skin was 5 centimetres away from him, he could just lean over and his lips would be on her. "Ha-ha it uh, It doesn't matte- I can't remember it." Lies. Rachel knew when he was lying. "Fine, you obviously don't trust me Finn." No no no. "Wait no, it's just..it's a little embarassing okay? I don't wanna..tell you." She was smirking, she knew exactly what kind of dreams he was having lately. "Tell me, I promise i won't laugh or judge you atall. It'll be just between us, honest." He thought about it for a moment before sitting back. "Well..I had a dream..that i woke up, went downstairs..and i could hear you singing. So i followed the sound to the bathroom, and i could hear the shower..so i went in and there you were..in a towel, like you are now. You told me i could take it off and you were being really sexy and then when i tried to, all i could see was black. Probably because you were trying to wake me up." He frowned on the last part, she was just smirking. "And i'm guessing you didn't like the fact that i woke you up then..?" RIGHT. "Well..Kind of." Was all he could say to that. "Hmmm..I'm sorry. But I can make it up to you." WAIT. Finn pinched himself automatically. "Okay..what exactly do you mean by saying that?" Rachel smirked and held her towel tight into her before straddling his lap, exposing her thighs. "I don't wanna have sex Finn. Not right now." He frowns..and the nods slowly.."But..Just because we can't do that, doesn't mean we can't do...other things." JACKPOT, well..kind of. "I want you to..touch me." This isn't a dream right? It's happening? Hell, if it is i better make the most of it, He thought to himself. "Ok Rach." He slowly sat up, while staring deep into her lust filled eyes. Finn hooked his finger under the material and got prepared. He was gonna see Rachel berry naked for the first time ever. Yes! He slowly pulled the material away, a gasp escaped her lips. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. "Y-You're Perfect.." That was all she needed to hear before she leaned in and kissed him again, this time it was sweet and passionate. Her hands were gripping his shirt. "Rach" He whispered before flipping her over and laying her down slowly. She was tiny and her skin was so smooth. She was perfect. His hands were roaming her body now while his lips hovered over her neck. He placed a soft kiss on her neck before letting his hands move downwards. Rachels eyes were closed, she was biting her lip. Preparing herself for this.

"Do you think they're up?" Kurt whispered as he opened the front door quietly. Blaine shrugged and set his keys and his bag down before walking over to Kurt. "What if our plan didn't even work, what if they didn't even know we were gone?" Kurt sighed and walked over to the staircase. "Believe me, I'm sure finn has seen her."

"Oh- Gosh! Finn!" Rachel dug her nails into his arm. Finn was smirking, he loved the way she saying his name..and he loved making her feel this way. "Right T-There Guhhh!". She was squirming underneath him, moaning his name. "Come on baby, What's happened to your voice, i know you can scream louder" He saw Rachels back arch. She wanted more. "Finn! I'm- Oh God! I'm so close!" Finn nodded and pumped faster, groaning each time she gasped and moaned. "Just..A little faster Finny!" Your wish is my command berry, he thought into himself.

Kurt got to the top of the stairs and stopped in front of his door. "I can hear a girl..Can you hear it?" Blaine shook his head from side to side. Kurt's room was sound proof, Burt had it done when they moved in to Save them having to wear earphones whenever Kurt was practising his High F's and it came in handy when Blaine stayed over. "I'm sure i can hear something.." Kurt pushed the handle down and walked in.

"FINN! YES!" Rachel screamed as her climax took over her body. Just as she screamed, the door was flung open and Finn perked up. There stood a horrified Kurt Hummel. "Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry! What The hell are you doing on my bed!" Kurt screamed as he backed out of the room. "Rachel cover the hell up now eugh!" Blaine stood there laughing, he peaked his head in the door and spotted Rachel who was running into the bathroom, she was red. Finn was sitting on the bed staring at the floor. "So..Kurt was telling the truth when he said Rachel could hit any note possible." Finn smirked and nodded. Blaine walked off downstairs.


End file.
